Taking Over Me
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: ok i really really suck at summaries but i think i'll try...um kairi is looking for the guy that she cant remember aka sora so yea....i really tried. it is wayy better than it sounds. sk


Ok this is my first attempt to actually try and make a fanfic so go easy on me!lol on with the story!

disclaimer: oh btw I don't own kh2 or taking over me by kingdom hearts cuz if I did, id live in a mansion made outta chocolate! Lol

_ You don't remember me but I remember you _

'Darn it it would be nice to know where im going' kairi thought as she wandered endlessly down the halls of a world she didn't even know.

_ I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

'If only I could remember who he was its weird cause I remember him, but then I don't'

_ But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

'Uggh and the worst part is, is that I cant get him out of my mind' kairi was starting to get really frustrated with herself because she was out looking for some guy named sora that she barely remembers and worst of all she was going around in circles!

_ I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you_

'But I can't give up. Not now. Not after I've come all this way in the middle of nowhere to find him. I want to find him more than anything in the world.'

_ I have to be with you, To live, To breathe, your taking over me_

--------------------------

_ Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?_

He was looking for her. Kairi. They told him that she was here looking for him. All he wanted was to know that she was here, safe and sound and that she was doing okay. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

-------------------------

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE I GIVE UP!" kairi shouted as she began to cry. 'I don't even know where he is' she sat down with her knees up to her chest.

------------------------

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE I GIVE UP!" sora heard as he was walking down the oh so long hallway. Then he started to hear soft crying. 'I wonder who that could be….' And he continued walking but then stopped as he saw someone crying in the corner. She looked to be about 15 or 16 with red hair that passed her shoulders slightly. She was turned around slightly so he couldn't see her face….. but still he hated to see someone hurting like this so he went over to her and lightly touched her hand.

---------------------------

_ You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

Kairi felt someone lightly touch her hand and jumped a little bit. "wha…." She stared in shock as she saw Sora. She was surprised at how much he had changed. He looked older. And more mature. But his eyes were still the same blue crystal color that she could just drown in. Part of the reason she fell in love with him.

"S-Sora….?

--------------------------

Sora heard Kairi say his name. He didn't quite recognize her for a couple of seconds but then realized that this was her. The girl he had been looking for all this time. The one he would spend hours playing on the beach with. The girl he grew up with….and

**The girl he loved.**

"Kairi….?"

------------------------

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. They both were shocked at how they had changed. But then Kairi lunged at him and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh Sora you don't know how long I've been looking for you!" she said through her tears. Kairi was a little worried that he wouldn't hug her back but she really didn't care. She was just happy to see him. She didn't know if he would reject her and push her away or if he would tell her he loved her. But she held on. And then the something happened something that made her oh so happy……

-------------------------

Sora hugged her back. He didn't know if Kairi would get mad at him right now but he didn't care. He wanted her to know how he felt. So he pulled away and tilted her chin up and placed his lips on hers. It was a light kiss and it was completely innocent, but it still meant a lot. And then the strangest thing happened, she kissed him back. And when she kissed him, she remembered every memory they had together every moment they spent together. And how much she loved him. And through that one kiss, they were silently telling each other how much they loved each other.

_ I knew you loved me then…..._

ok so there is my first actual attempt to write an actual story. So don't get too mad at me. lol and yes i know it sucked. oh and btw i would like to thank nina for encouraging me to write this and for being my best friend and for being my long lost sista! lol you rule nina! please please review


End file.
